


Swan Lake

by TechnicalError101



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Gen, I know Little Etho isn’t an actual character I jus think he’s neat, This is probably my shortest work oof, beef didn’t know this and is a little surprised, grian likes to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalError101/pseuds/TechnicalError101
Summary: Grian really likes Etho and Beef’s new shop
Relationships: Grian & VintageBeef
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Swan Lake

Beef was just about to check the wool shop before Grian’s flitting about Little Etho with a smile on his face caught his attention, and it wasn’t the first time either.  
“You really like Little Etho, huh?”  
Grian looked up, his smile warming Beef’s heart somewhat.  
“So that’s what it’s called?” He asked, eyes full of something Beef couldn’t quite place.  
“Yup,” He said “have you seen what it does?”

Grian’s eyes lit up as Beef stepped on the pressure plate and Little Etho popped up, the builder laughed and, to Beef’s surprise, started dancing to the tune the music box played. Grian raised his arms above his head and did a pirouette, the best he could do given that he was wearing diamond boots. Between pirouettes he’d do an arabesque, he was surprisingly graceful, his wings only adding to it. When the song stopped Grian finished with a croisé before taking a mock bow and laughing.  
Beef stood there a little stunned, who knew that Grian of all people was a dancer? and that he knew ballet no less.  
His silence must’ve gotten to Grian as the shorter of the two blushed, mumbled something, and flew away.  
Beef cleared his throat before he continued with what he was doing.  
The next day he had asked if Etho knew Grian knew ballet, Etho didn’t believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the end of VintageBeef’s newest episode, that’s it that’s the fic


End file.
